Good(?) Old Gravity Falls
by Randomness Fan
Summary: Our favorite mystery twins go on a scary mission, a new school in G.F. There will be questionable romance, adventure, and weird guys named Bill, and overall, an author talking like a reality show host. Hope you guys like!
1. Gravity Falls Prep Jr High

"Mom! I don't want to go back! Summer there was weird enough, and I don't think I can deal spending the REST OF MY TEENAGE LIFE there!" a boy with a blue cap and a red shirt exclaimed. "Hon, your great uncle is going a bit, well, senile! We need to take care of him, besides, he's got plenty of room in that old shack of his and would love to have you two all year." The twins' mom explained carefully. "Mom! I've lived all my life in Piedmont, and you can't take that away from me! All my friends are here, and so am I, and it's where I'M STAYING." Dipper stated angrily. "What about all of your friends in Gravity Falls, like Pacifica and Soos!" "Mommm, Soos is like, way older than me, and PACIFICA?! EWW! She's a GIRL mom! A Girl that I'm not interested in, and that would be the only reason I would hang out with a girl that's not my sister." "Come on Dipper! Don't make this harder for me! I have a life too, and I also have to find a new job! This is going to change a lot of things, but sometimes change is good..." "And sometimes it isn't!" Dipper stormed out of the kitchen and plopped on his old bed next to his sister's bed in a now stripped room. "Come on Dippy!" Mabel ruffled her twin's hair. "I bet Gravity Falls Prep will be great! New people, and friends, and excitement, and adventures..." Mabel trailed of in wonder of what her new school will be like. "You're using WAY too many 'ands' in the same sentence, and besides, what if this new school isn't as welcoming! I was at least a bit popular, plus it's easy for you to say, you've already made some friends, and I haven't. Ugh. Gruncle Stan isn't senile, a giant yellow floating triangle named Bill Cipher DID come out of a portal made of 3 magical journals and try to possess a whole town before returning to refuge in the woods, so we're just coming back for a death wish for no reason... Ok maybe saying it like that sounds pretty crazy, but it's true." Dipper ranted. "Chill, Bro-Bro! You're rambling again!" "No I'm not..." Dipper denied and rolled over. "Cheer up! I'm sure you'll make TONS of friends!"

~Two Weeks Later~

Dipper was wearing an olive shirt and some jeans while Mabel wore a purple shirt that said hottie in sparkly white letters in the front, skinny jeans, and some shooting star earrings. "Good luck or whatever!" Grunkle Stan called to the twins walking to school. "I'm soo exited!" Mabel squealed throwing her hands up in the air. "Sure. Rah rah." Dipper said sarcastically rolling his obsidian eyes. He was too busy rolling his eyes that he didn't notice the blonde in front of him. "Excuse you!" a snobby voice sounded. Blue eyes met his dark ones. "Dipper? Hey." Pacifica said shocked. "What are you two doing here?" Pacifica asked regaining her posture. "We live here now! Isn't that great?! We'll be going to school together!" Mabel exclaimed happily. "Umm, sure. Seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked, now fixating eyes back to Dipper. "Umm, actually, she's right. We live here now..." Half of Pacifica was happy, because she could spend more time with Dipper, and she was also pissed. because Mabel was pretty annoying by her definition. "Cool. See ya!" She flipped her hair and stalked off with two other females, presumably her lackeys, to the large white school. "Oh boy." Dipper grumbled and entered the school.

Mabel walked around the school. "Umm! Excuse me!" she called out trying to get someone's attention. "Yes?" a tall blonde guy with piercing, and what seemed to be slightly glowing, bright blue eyes, wearing a yellow button down, black jeans, and yellow converse asked, being the first to stop for Mabel. "Can you direct me to room 302?" she asked sheepishly. _Man! He's hot!_ Mabel thought, and tucked her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "Yeah! I'm actually headed there myself!" He said, happily. The blonde kid woave around people and hallways until they finally reached room 302. "We have arrived to our destination. Thank you for flying Gravity Falls Prep Air!" The kid joked. "I'm Bill, by the way. And you are, shooting star?" He asked. "I'm Mabel..." she said confused of the whole "shooting star" thng. "Your earrings," He said pointing to the the diamond studded shooting stars. "Oh. See you in class, Bill!" Mabel sat down, near the middle of the classroom, right next to a girl with dirty blonde hair. "Hi! I'm Mabel!"

Dipper shifted through the large crowds of people looking for room 513. "You look lost." A pretty red haired girl wearing a pink tank and her hair in a side braid said. "I'm Olivia, but everyone calls me Olive here. I'm friends with Pacifica." she stated. "Hey, I'm Di-" she cut him off. "I know who you are, Dipper, everyone does. Everybody knows about the locally infamous 'Mystery Twins'." she said. "But, what you don't know, is that this town has way more secrets deep down, and you're barley scratching at the surface." With that she whipped around and stalked off. _Weird..._ Dipper thought and noticed room 513. "Finally!" Dipper squeezed himself in between a boy with smoked cedar colored hair and a purple Nike shirt. "Huh. You just got burned by Olive, huh?" He asked. "Every new kid is, and I don't recognize you." "Yeah, actually. Did you hear it?" Dipper asked sheepishly. "Yeah, the whole school probably heard that. Sorry bro. I'm Blake, by the way." "Nice to meet you, Blake By The Way, I'm Dipper Pines." Dipper joked. "Ha! Anyways, steer away from Olive. She's like Pacifica, but meaner, brattier, and richer. She' not from G.F., she's from , but G.F.P. is the best school in Oregon, so her parents paid for a big bus transfer fee, and boom. Olivia Holt, aka Olive." The brunette that was not Dipper explained. "Hey Pine Tree!" Pacifica sat down in a desk behind Dipper. "You already know Pacifica? Oh wait, I remember. The North West Manor thing with the unstable lumberjack. It was all over the paper, and the news. Cool." Blake said. "Yeah..." the blonde and Dipper said in unison.

Bill was the heart throb of the school before the end of first period, with his charm, good looks, witty comments, and immense knowledge, he became more popular with all the cliques in absolutely no time, and yet, he always seems to hang out with Mabel instead of with the popular kids. The girl with the dirty blonde hair was pretty popular and so was her brother, somehow, so they usually ended up sitting with them anyways. "Mabel! Anna!" (Anna is the girl with the dirty blond wavy hair) Pacifica called out to her once hated rival and acquaintance. "Come over later to my place? I've got a surprise for you two!" She said. In the past two weeks, the girls quickly became best friends. "And don't bring your boyfriends! It's a GIRLS NIGHT!" Pacifica clarified. The girls didn't actually in fact have boyfriends, but it was quite obvious that Bill and Mabel where totally crushing on each other, and Blake and Anna were always close frienemies since PreK and everyone thought they were dating, when in fact, they, quote on quote, "Don't have a crush on ANYONE!" "WHAT? I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" They both exclaimed in unison. Pacifica sniffed. "Sureeee..." she said rolling her eyes.

"Here that, laddies? The women of our clan are having a party! A party made to crash!" Blake smirked as the guys chuckled maniacally to themselves. "We should come at about 7 pm. It's normally an hour after my sister leaves for Anna's or Pacifica's." Dipper said, forming a plan. "Then we sneak in their room, and scare them into next Sunday!" Bill chuckled evilly. "Perfect."

 **Authors note:**

 **Whaddaya think, mateys? I've never written a Gravity Falls fic before. Sorry I havn't updated sooner, I've been pretty sick and my dad grounded me, (I stole my computer back) and I've been goin to this summer camp. This Saturday, I'll be leaving for France for three weeks, (Oui, je suix Francais) for 3 weeks, and I don't know if I'll be able to update there, but I will try! Don't give up on me! Read my other stories, and please take my poll! PS What do you think about Bill? Who is he?  
**

 **Ciao Bellas and Peas and Carrots,**

 **~Randomness Fan~**

 **Ps When reading my stories, please review, because when you don't, it makes writers feel dejected**


	2. What REALLY happened

You think that really happened?! Please! Maybe in Utopia, but this is effing Gravity Falls we're talking about! Here's what really happened...

Dipper blinked his bleary eyes and joined Soos, Stan, and his sister in the wreckage. "The author of the journals... My brother." Stan whispered hoarsely. "

Stanly! You dumba**! Why did you do that!" The author yelled.

"Stanly...?" Mabel questioned, as Dipper stood, eyes wide.

"Yes, I am Stanford, and this is my brother Stanly, and who are you?" the author said.

"I'm Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper. He's really exited to meet you." She pointed to her brother. "And this, this is my great uncle STANFORD." Mabel emphasized Stanford, so it was clear to the real Stanford.

"Stanly? You're going by MY NAME, AND YOU PULLED ME OUT OF A DANGEROUS PORTAL HOLDING THOUSANDS OF DEMONS?!" Stanford yelled at Grunkle Stan.

"It all adds up... In that newspaper, it said STANFORD PINES IS DEAD, which was probably faked by our Grunkle Stan, to cover up you falling in the portal, which is why the writing stopped in the journal and it showed what probably was your plan, a rope tied around one man when the other held the rope and secured the portal, and why Grunkle Stan's car said STNLYMBL instead of STNFRDMBL, and YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!"

Dipper fainted, and lay right next to Soos who had fainted earlier. Suddenly a loud noise of what sounded like a stampede burst out of the broken portal, somehow, and a herd of demons was headed right toward Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and both the Stans.

"Dipper! Get up!"

Mabel yelled, panicking as everyone else ran, including Soos who was just pretending to faint. Suddenly, a bright yellow glowing figure leaned above the twins. Blue light erupted from the figure and streamed across the room. Suddenly, all the demons were gone, except one black one, which slipped silently away, and into the gnome forest. The yellow figure was gone, and was sucked into the portal, screaming. Mabel blinked, twice, and everyone came back in the room.

"Wha- What happened?" Dipper asked rubbing his head.

"I remember figuring out everything, then I went dark..."

He sat up wincing, as scarlet blood dripped down his face.

"Bill... Sacrificed himself... To save... Us?"

Mabel breathed in and out, her breathing quickened and she started hyperventilating.

"Water! Get me water!" Dipper yelled as Soos ran to get water.

"Grunkle Stan, are you my grandpa?" Dipper asked.

Soos ran in and handed Dipper the water glass. Dipper splashed a bit on her after forcing some water down her throat. Her breathing pace slowed to normal, and Dipper calmed a bit.

"Grunkle Stan, again, are you my grandfather?!" Dipper asked.

"Yes, kid. I'm sorry for lying to you, but, it was for everyone's good." Stanly sucked in a deep breath.

"You mean for your good!" Dipper yelled and stormed off, and Mabel followed.

"Sh**. Are you mad at me too?" Stanly looked up at his brother.

"A little bit, but you ment good, so not as much. I don't see why you pretended to be me, though..."

Dipper stormed up the stairs and propped himself up against the microwave. "Ugh! If Stan is our grandfather, then shouldn't our mom know? Why did Bill sacrifice himself? What the he** is going on?!" Dipper yelled.

"I have so many questions! I think I'm gonna throw up... -ULP!- false alarm, wait no, -ULP!- just need to ride it out..." Dipper gasped as Mabel rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey bro bro, at least we'll soon be home in Piedmont and we won't ever have to see them again. No Pacifica, no evil goblins trying to kill us, and I'm sure we can keep touch with Tambry, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Robby, Wendy, and Soos!" Mabel said encouagingly. -bring bring!-

Dipper pulled out a shiny phone with a red case covering it.

"Yello! Hey Mom! Yeah, everything's fine, -cough cough- not -cough cough- Yeah, everything's great! I miss you too. Wait, WHAT?! Yeah, ok, bye." He hung up.

"Dad just got mover for his job to Mt. Hood, Oregon. We're moving here into the mystery shack."

Bill looked around and and blinked his eyes blearily. Everything was still intact, nothing broken. Why did he save Dipper and Mabel? They are still important in this universe. He didn't nessesarily like Mabel, ok, that's a lie. He did like her, at least as much as a demon can like someone, anyways. He scanned his surroundings. A hall of mirrors. He looked in one and gasped. He hadn't had this form in centuries. He thought it had disappeared entirely, but nothing disappears forever, he guessed. He looked again and shrugged. He looked kind of handsome. He checked the mirror again and disappeared into a portal of his own and popped into a store. His appearance was still a bit, well, Bill Cipher like. He needed a disguise. He pulled out a yellow 3/4 sleeve button down shirt, as well as some jeans, and yellow converse to match his golden hair. He popped a golden American Express card into his hand by magic, but it was all for not, because everyone in the town had left the store and was panicking around the streets. He gripped a bag and put his clothes and shoes in it, and walked out the just tipped his hat and smirked as he teleported into the forest. He quickly changed into his new clothes and hand brushed his hair.

"I need a new name, so no one can recognize me... Bill IS short for William, so William, umm, William Anderson... Yeah..."

He pulled a pocket mirror from a small hole that quickly disappeared when he took his hand out.

"William... That's nice-ish..."

He said as he fixed his hair.

"Hello, Gravity Falls, William Anderson is here!" He yelled excitedly and pranced into the open.

He teleported into a large Jr. High office room, with one tired looking lady watching the news. "Hello, my name is Bi- I mean William Anderson and I would like to register into Gravity Falls Heights Jr. high!'

He said confidentially. "Papers please? Here is he registration form. Your parents need to sign it right here. Where are they, anyways?"

She asked, eyes still glued to the destruction of the town on the little TV screen. "Um, they are out shopping! Yeah, shopping!" William said not so smoothly.

"Here are my papers..." He dug around in the hole and pulled out a fake ID and "records" of his past schools, behaviors, etc etc.

"I'll come back later with this signed once my parents come home!" He gave a big cheesy smile and walked out the door. He stepped off the school property and quickly forged 2 signatures onto the paper and signed it himself, or rather, as William Anderson. After an hour passed, he pranced back in and handed the lady his paper.

"Thank you, and what's the destruction like out there? Are your parents ok?"

The lady asked, still glued to the screen.

"It's just a few fallen signs, no biggie, and everyone is A-OK!" He grinned and pranced off.

"I will E Mail you your schedule tomorrow!" She called after him.

 _I need a computer and an E Mail account. Fast._ He thought and quickly shoplifted a computer.

"WiFi.. WiFi.. Need WiFi!" Bill, err, William cursed and tried to get WiFi through the forest. _The trees!_ He thought and Climbed the nearest Sycamore Tree to get connection. "Yes!" He let out a victory whoop and nearly lost his steadied himself against the tree and created an E Mail account quickly. He pulled some rope out of the hole and tied himself and a blanket to the tree as the sun sank low in the young Orgeon sky. He let the darkness wash over him and lap him off to the sea of dreams as he fell sound asleep.

 _"Hello, Shooting Star, Pine Tree!" Bill, as Bill this time, floated above the sleeping Dipper and Mabel's heads._

 _He jumped into Mabel's mind. He didn't go into her dreams this time, but her subconscious._

 _He clicked into her nearest memory._

 _"C'Mon kids. We'll explain everything in the morning and sign you up for the Jr. High here." Grandpa Stanly said as he ushered the kids off to bed. Dipper and Mabel didn't say a word and marched up to their combined room. Their parents were coming tomorrow._

 _Bill clicked off the memory of earlier that night. He explored more into her subconscious. He passed through the wall of lies first. It was always first, because it was the most important to Bill. There lied all of the things she had ever lied about, there were many, actually, and all of her girly and silly items? What? Bill wasn't all knowing, but he knew lots of things. Most things. He just never figured out Mabel. He had figured out everyone else in the world, but her. He walked past. He next went into the truth wall. Piles of dark secrets of Mabel's past that not even Dipper knew about hung there. Playground bullies that had cut all her hair off, and she came home and said she did it herself, the way her father actually physically abused her, and no one else knew, the memories of her first crushes and friends turning on her, all the things that she ever told that were true (there weren't many) , and a few other things. Bill choked. Holy sh**. He ran out and into the happiness section. They were all of her brother, Candy, Grenda, her mom, and him? Their first fight was there and so was the part where he sacrificed himself. There were also some of Grandpa Stanly, Wendy, Soos, Tambry, Thompson, Nate, Robbie, Lee, and a few others. He dared not to go into sadness or anger because truth had disgusted himself enough. He was surprised, shocked, angry, and happy. Surprised, because he thought Mabel hated him, shock, because of her sad life, anger, because he wanted to throttle anyone who harmed Mabel, and happy, because he made it into one of Mabel's happy memories. All of his new emotions were crazy. He popped out of her mind and back into his sleeping body to get ready for tomorrow._

 _"_ So, apparently I am still in full demon form in my sleep." William said out loud as he climbed down the sycamore tree.

 **Sorry I haven't updated! I'm working on 2 other stories that I have writers block on, I'm sick (again! My immune system has been down from lack of sleep :( ), I'm in France, and I'm just plain busy! I saw the commercial of the next episode, and because the next Gravity Falls episode is coming on July 13th, I just had to write this. This probably will not happen, although, it is very possible that our Grunkle Stanford is actually Grandpa Stanly, because if you look at the screenshot in the flashback of the original mystery twins in the attic, in the background, there is a white poster with six lettered hand print in red paint and Standord written underneath it in red paint, and a green 5 fingered hand print that said Stanly written underneath it in green paint, and as Dipper said, it almost all adds up. See ya next time,**

 **Peas and Carrots, and Ciao Bellas,**

 **~Randomness Fan~**


End file.
